Columbia
|registry = NX-02 |owner = United Earth |operator = Starfleet |status = Active |datestatus = 2154 |logo = Columbia mission patch.png }} Columbia (NX-02) was the second United Earth starship that was in service to Starfleet in the latter half of the 22nd century. Columbia was the second ship outfitted with a warp five engine. History Development and launch ]] In the year 2151, Columbia was one of three NX-class starships still on the drawing boards, intended for deep space, long-range exploration. ( ) Starfleet A.G. Robinson considered himself a likely candidate to be assigned command of the NX-02, having previously been passed up for captain of the first NX-class ship, , in favor of Captain Jonathan Archer. Robinson, however, later died in a climbing accident on Mount McKinley in of 2153. ( ) At the time of an initial Xindi attack on Earth, later that same year, the ship was still under construction (and unnamed), but was scheduled to be completed and launched by mid-2154. A tour of Columbia was taken by Captain Archer and Admiral Forrest shortly before Enterprise began a mission to find the Xindi, in the Delphic Expanse, and prevent them from destroying Earth. ( ) At one point during that mission, in early 2154, Lieutenant Malcolm Reed initially suggested that an NX-class starship encountered by Enterprise might be Columbia, only for Reed and the rest of Enterprise s senior staff to then discover that the ship in question wasn't Columbia but was actually an alternate version of Enterprise. ( ) Several months before launch, Columbia s commanding officer, Erika Hernandez, invited Captain Archer aboard to view construction efforts and to enlist his aid in crew selection. Archer suggested she consider a MACO as tactical officer, and also suggested modifications to the ship, including a larger arsenal with which to defend the ship. Captain Hernandez rejected the idea of a MACO on the bridge, while Captain Archer was discomforted by her somewhat positive attitude towards exploration and inexperience as a military commander when compared to his own experiences. ( ) In November of 2154, Columbia was stuck in dry dock with engine trouble, delaying its launch and rendering it unable to assist Enterprise during a hunt for a Romulan drone ship. ( ) Columbia was still understaffed prior to its launch. Captain Hernandez had twice offered Commander Charles Tucker III, chief engineer aboard Enterprise, a position aboard Columbia, which he had rejected. Following the Babel Crisis, however, Tucker finally accepted Hernandez's offer and requested a transfer to Columbia to help fulfill that ship's need for experienced officers. ( ) One of the first changes Captain Hernandez advised Tucker to make was to switch his uniform so its mission patch represented Columbia, not Enterprise. ( ) Tucker's hard driving work ethic prompted two crew members to unsuccessfully request transfer off the engineering team. Captain Hernandez refused these transfer requests stating that the engineering team was already short staffed. While Tucker said he may have "knocked some heads together" the ship would soon be warping out of dry dock. Commander Tucker was successful in repairing Columbia s engine problems, and the vessel was able to be launched on November 30th, 2154. ( ) Early mission Soon after the launch of Columbia, the ship was called into service to assist Enterprise after that vessel had been sabotaged by Klingon forces. The two craft engaged in hazardous close-quarter maneuvering at warp 5.2, allowing Tucker to be transferred over to fix the problem. Columbia also assisted in recovering Doctor Phlox from Qu'Vat Colony, engaging in battle with several Klingon vessels. ( ) Following the resolution of that crisis, Tucker transferred back to Enterprise and resumed his duties. ( ) Technical information department]] Compared to NX-class prototype , Columbia possessed advanced polarized hull plating that was improved twelve percent above initial designs. ( ) Additionally, the hull featured a larger, more rectangular navigational deflector, and a subtle blue tint (compared to Enterprise s slight red coloration). ( , et al.) Columbia also featured ventral and dorsal photonic torpedo launchers as well as pulsed phase cannons (a relatively new technology, at that time). Other improvements included improved computer interface technology and a modified bridge interior, utilizing stations that were tied directly into the primary EPS junction. ( ) Compared to the bridge of Enterprise, Columbia s bridge featured several structural additions, such as four vertical bars of light behind the captain's chair and a computer monitor mounted on vertical metal tubes next to the helm. Computer consoles aboard Columbia were also different from those aboard Enterprise, in that they included a red, yellow and green color scheme instead of red, yellow and blue. Between Captain Archer's visit aboard the ship in 2154 and November of that year, the captain's chair as well as several cosmetic details on Columbia s bridge changed, mirroring alterations aboard Enterprise. ( ) s bridge are installed sometime between the setting of "Home" and that of "Affliction", whereas the changes to Enterprise take place between "Home" and .}} Spaceframe and major structural elements of the NX-02, however, were generally identical to that of her predecessor. ( ) , on the bridge of the "future" Enterprise of that installment. The aforementioned computer monitor on vertical metal tubes reappeared aboard another "future" Enterprise, in . Columbia s engine room was also a redress of that seen aboard Enterprise, with only minor details added to the bulkheads.|The color scheme of red, yellow and green for the computer displays matches that seen on computer consoles in , an homage to that series and a suggestion of advancement in technology. This was, however, also seen on a "future" Enterprise, when it was used in .}} Personnel Command crew *Commanding officer ** Erika Hernandez (2154–) *Chief engineer **Commander Charles Tucker III (2154) , suggesting that his character transferred between the two vessels.}} | }} Appendices Appearances * ** ** ** ** Additional references * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** Background information Translated, the Latin text on the Columbia assignment patch ("Audentes Fortuna Juvat") reads, "Fortune favors the bold." In the final draft script of but not in the final version of that episode, Commander Tucker reckoned, "Won't be too long before the next warp five ship comes along, sets a new record..." At a point when the ship was not yet named, Star Trek fan Anthony Davis of Brentwood, Tennessee, suggested to Rick Berman that the craft be named Columbia, in honor of the crew of a space shuttle which bore the same name. ( ) The selection of this starship's name, mirroring the fact that the second space shuttle was named Columbia, followed on from the ship's NX-class predecessor having been named after space shuttle prototype . The starship Columbia was given its name, by the creators of , as a tribute to the crew of the Space Shuttle . ("Before Her Time: Decommissioning Enterprise, Part Two: Memorable Voyages", ENT Season 4 Blu-ray special features; ) This shuttle and its crew were lost when the craft disintegrated, while attempting re-entry into Earth's atmosphere on . Like Star Trek: Enterprise s Columbia assignment patch, the real STS-107 mission insignia featured seven background stars. Stars often represent the number of crew members on NASA mission insignia. Columbia was first mentioned in and seen under construction in second season finale . However, neither of those appearances referred to the ship by its name. The has an image of a dedication plaque for ''Columbia'' NX-02, which is similar to the plaque for Enterprise NX-01, but is blue, includes the ship's assignment patch in color, and uses the term starship instead of spacecraft for the registry number. The CG model for Columbia was a modified version of the NX-01. Columbia was originally to have appeared in an alternate timeline in ENT Season 3 installment , though the parts it played in the episode were eventually rewritten for the Intrepid instead. ("Twilight" audio commentary, ENT Season 3 Blu-ray special features) As it turned out, Columbia was not mentioned by name until , almost a full season after its initial appearance in "The Expanse". Columbia was the first starship to be established as having a female commanding officer since the end of , with the commanded by Captain Kathryn Janeway. In an ultimately excised scene extension from the final draft script of , Archer asked Hernandez how soon Columbia s launch would be and Hernandez replied, "A few months... I hope. Forrest pushed back the launch date twice... we’ve had trouble with the intercooler matrix." After Archer suggested he might be able to help, Hernandez offered him a guided tour of the ship. There was more than one link between Star Trek: Enterprise s Columbia and NASA. "NASA heard that ... the show was naming the second starship ''Columbia," recalled Garfield Reeves-Stevens, "''and we got feelers that the astronauts currently onboard space station wanted to record a little 'Godspeed to ''Columbia,' and, uh, just, it'd be a little fifteen-second thing that we could throw at the beginning of the episode." However, the supportive message was never recorded, because it was too much trouble to go through all the studio approval proceedings and because the corporation Paramount lacked enthusiasm for the idea, which clued the ENT writing staff into the fact that the series was about to be cancelled. ("Before Her Time: Decommissioning ''Enterprise, Part Two: Memorable Voyages", ENT Season 4 Blu-ray special features) Columbia was originally to have featured in an ultimately unused story, featuring Colonel Green and written by Judith and Garfield Reeves-Stevens for the fourth season of Star Trek: Enterprise. ( audio commentary, ENT Season 4 Blu-ray special features) Columbia was also to have appeared (exterior only) in ultimately aborted film Star Trek: The Beginning, set in 2159. As portrayed in the first draft script of that film, the ship was undergoing a refit in the San Francisco Fleet Yards Drydock (a facility in orbit of Earth) when a photonic torpedo fired by a landed a direct hit to Columbia s bridge deck, one of the initial attacks in the Earth-Romulan War. The ship was later referred to as having been "severely damaged". Apocrypha According to the non-canon Star Trek: Ships of the Line book, Columbia crashed on a desert planet in the Gamma Quadrant, and remained there for two centuries. It was discovered, intact, several days following the events of , by Ezri Dax and the crew of the USS Aventine. The novel series Star Trek: Destiny is based upon the events surrounding the mysterious destruction of Columbia and the ship's final resting place. In the same novels, Columbia also featured heavily in the creation of the Borg Collective. Alternatively, in the comic "Captain's Pleasure", the second issue of IDW miniseries Star Trek: The Next Generation - The Space Between, it is established in dialogue that Columbia survived intact (perhaps at a museum) at least until the year 2296. In that year, a was stolen from it, and was discovered crashed at an archaeological ruins site by Jean-Luc Picard in 2368. In the reference book Federation: The First 150 Years, the Columbia is mentioned as being destroyed during the Romulan War. The ship was trying to defend Starbase One, as well as buy time for the third Warp 5 starship, NX-03 Challenger to send a message to Starfleet Command. Erika Hernandez was killed along with all hands. External link * de:Columbia es:Columbia (NX-02) fr:Columbia (NX-02) ja:コロンビア(NX-02) nl:Columbia (NX-02) Columbia (NX-02)